


When The Time Is Right

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [32]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inktober 2019, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: It was easier than he expected
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Series: Inktober 2019 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	When The Time Is Right

They all say “You’ll know when the moment is ripe”

I pace restless thinking of when could that be you come in and see the box in my hand and all I can say before you pounce me is

“Felicia, would you do me the honor of being my wife?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! Please let me know!!
> 
> If you check out my other stuff, please also let me know!


End file.
